Fullmetal Alchemist Holiday Songs
by epobbp
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist parodies of Holiday songs. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist Holiday Songs: Chapter 1- Greensleeves

epobbp: I would like to say that I am well aware that it isn't anywhere near winter at the moment. I don't really care though. I honestly meant to start putting these up in December but I lost my notebook and couldn't find it until February. I am skilled -.- . Anyway since I have six of these written as of now I decided to post some cause I'll lose it again otherwise.

Disclaimer: epobbp no own anything. Nothing at all.  
THESE FANFICS MAY AND WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS OF WHOLE SERIES! You have been warned! Like this first one. It's a spoiler for the end of the series in Rose's point of view.

* * *

What boy is that who is leaving  
The building where Edward is?  
He says his name is Alphonse,  
And he wants to know where he is.

Ed, Ed you have succeeded  
In bringing back your brother.  
But, But it appears that he  
Can't remember all of these years.

I asked him if he had seen Edward  
In the house that he came out of.  
He said that when he had come to  
He was the only one there.

Ed, Ed did you sacrifice  
Your life to save your brother's?  
Where, Where are you now  
Will we ever meet again?

* * *

epobbp: Is anyone here a fan of Tsubasa? I think it would be awesome to see it on Cartoon Network or Adult Swim but I've heard that they don't want to air it because "it doesn't have enough blood and gore." On youtube there's a video of Vic Mignogna (voice of Fai in Tsubasa and Ed in FMA) talking about it. He brings up some good points. Contact me if you want to see it. I'll send you a link. Ask Cartoon Network for Tsubasa! (I already have :P)

Now that the advertising's done. I do need more holiday songs. Christmas songs are really easy to find but other holidays are hard to find. If you know of any please tell me. Review please. Flames are welcome. There's a lot of things that would be fun to burn…  



	2. Deck the Halls

epobbp: It's almost December which means time for Christmas song parodies! WOOT! I have about 5 written from last year. -.- Anyway on with the fic! This is a parody of Deck the Halls

Disclaimer: me no own nothing (translation: I don't own anything).

* * *

Deck the halls with red water.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
We will then attack the Elrics.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
Get the human lives ready.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
To create a Philosopher's Stone.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la. 

Draw the transmutation circle.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
Take care not to forget something.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
Ed can probably make improvements.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
But show him we know what we're doing.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.

Capture his younger brother.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
So he'll have some motivation.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
We will kill Al if he doesn't.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.  
Transmute all of the prisoners.  
Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.

* * *

epobbp: Well that's Deck the halls. What song do you peoples want next? Choices: 

1. Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer.  
2. Auld Lang Syne.  
3. We Three Kings.  
4. The Twelve Days of Christmas.

Review and vote peoples! Flames are welcome as they will be used to start a bonfire in my backyard.


	3. We Three Kings

epobbp: hi people. Happy Holidays! Sorry I didn't update before now. I was waiting to get a better vote cause only 3 people voted and they each voted for a different one -.- (thanks very much for the votes though : P ). Also there was my natural procrastination (I've been telling myself for days to update). Oh and I've been sick since last Sunday...so about a week and a half now, including fevers at night the past three nights in a row -.- . Well anyway I'm updating so that's all that matters. Well this chapter is gonna be "We three Kings."... I'm looking at where I wrote it down and I can barely read it. Doesn't terrible handwriting stink?

Disclaimer: opens present Nope it wasn't the rights to FMA or anything else, so I guess I don't own it.

WARNINGS: A: This chapter will contain spoilers for the entire series plus the movie.  
B: There's a swear. (I know some people don't like them)

* * *

We three Homunculi are,  
the only ones who are living.  
We survived the death of the others,  
and are therefore the best.

Oh Lust and Sloth and Pride and Greed,  
You four were all killed.  
You have no Homunculus honor,  
by letting yourselves be killed.

Munch chew munch scarf munch munch eat gulp.  
Chew chew bite chew gulp mmm.  
munch gobble gulp chew chew AHHH!  
scarf munch eat chew munch gulp.

Oh Lust and Sloth and Pride and Greed,  
You four were all killed.  
You have no Homunculus honor,  
by letting yourselves be killed.

I am Wrath so don't get me mad.  
I don't want to live anymore.  
I want to be with my mommy,  
So transmute me to the Gate.

Oh Lust and Sloth and Pride and Greed,  
You four were all killed.  
You have no Homunculus honor,  
by letting yourselves be killed.

I am Envy as a dragon.  
I want to kill that Hohenheim.  
Looking to get Ed to lead me,  
To that Bastard.

Oh Lust and Sloth and Pride and Greed,  
You four were all killed.  
You have no Homunculus honor,  
by letting yourselves be killed.

All of us will soon die.  
We will all become the Gate.  
One voluntary, two not.  
but what happened is done.

Oh Lust and Sloth and Pride and Greed,  
You four were all killed.  
You have no Homunculus honor,  
by letting yourselves be killed.

* * *

epobbp: Well that's that. I'll try to put another chapter up by New Years and maybe Auld Lang Syne on New Years. Oh and randomly I found this funny. When I save files for fanfiction I just whack my keyboard and use whatever shows up... ed showed up. : P

Vote between:  
A: Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer.  
2: The Twelve Days of Christmas.  
(Yes I felt like doing that)

Suggest more songs people! I'm down to three more before I need to start looking up more songs. Any Holiday not just Christmas.

Please review! (They make great presents : P ) Flames are welcome. They will be teleported to whereever my cat Toby is to keep him warm.


End file.
